Coordinate measuring machines (CMMs) are used for accurately measuring a wide variety of work pieces. For example, CMMs can measure critical dimensions of aircraft engine components, surgical tools, and gun barrels. Precise and accurate measurements help ensure that their underlying systems, such as an aircraft in the case of aircraft components, operate as specified.